


i love you

by mattaretto



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 19:03:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattaretto/pseuds/mattaretto
Summary: Steve Rogers is heartbroken.





	i love you

Everyone knew how in love he was with her. But she went on dates. As many as she could manage in her line of work.  Every date seemed to be a failure, and every date she seemed to come back to the compound annoyed and swearing off men for the rest of her life. Only to go on another date the next week. The process was a grueling for Steve as it was for her. 

Another week. Another date come and gone. He was sitting in the common room when she walked through, shoulders squared and at a quick pace. The date had gone wrong. Like so many before. He excused himself from the movie he was watching with his friends and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed various snacks, the ones he knew she liked, her favorite ice cream and spoons. 

He walked the compound halls to her room, his super hearing allowing him to hear her muttering to herself and sniffling softly. His heart broke. How could she keep putting herself through this? And it bugged him, of course it bugged him. Everyone could see how it affected him. Except her. That is. 

He paused at the door, taking a deep breath to prepare himself before knocking on the door. There was a pause, some shuffling, and then finally the door opened. The sight before him was even more heartbreaking. 

Her makeup was running down her face, leaving black lines in their wake. Her eyes were swollen and red, nose irritated from the number of times she’d rubbed it. He wanted nothing more than to be able to scoop her up and take away all of her pains and worries, like he had so many times in the past.

“What, Steve?” Her voice broke when she said his name and he suddenly felt like he was the cause of all her distress. The way she looked at him, the way her voice broke, he couldn’t help but think this was his fault, maybe in a way it was. Maybe if he did something different, said something, it wouldn’t be like this. She would still be his. 

“I’ve brought snacks and movies.” He offered, smiling in the hopes he would be able to see her smile. 

“That’s really nice, Steve, but-” 

“Why do you do it?” He hadn’t meant to cut her off, but the question came out on it’s own. 

“What?” She sniffled, arms crossing of her chest defensively. 

“Why do you keep going on dates? It goes bad every time,” He hadn’t meant to sound like an asshole, but from the look on her face he knew he did. 

“Sorry for trying to move on. I didn’t realize it inconvenienced you.” She huffed and shut the door, but he stopped it before it could shut. He opened the door and walked in, the movies and food dropping to the ground.

“I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just that,” and he didn’t know what to say, how to word. Was he really about to confess to her? Did he really want to?

“It’s just what? You’re still in love with me?” She was half joking, he could tell. But it couldn’t have been closer to the truth. 

“That’s just it,” 

“I swear to god, Rogers, if you continue that sentence.” She cut him off this time. Her voice was harsh, threatening. He continued anyway. He needed to say it. No matter what had happened between them.

“You don’t see that I’m madly in love with you.” She broke down in front of him, falling to her knees. He wanted to kneel in front of her, hold her while she cried. But he couldn’t do that, not anymore. 

“I know,” she whispered, her voice breaking again, “I know.” Neither of them said anything for a while, and Steve wished her could erase time, start over. Make things different, do things different. 

“You know we can’t.” She was still crying, but she wasn’t sobbing as she had been just minutes before. 

“I know, but can’t we try? One more time?” He was on the ground in front of her now, pulling her close. 

“Steve, no, we can’t. We’re no good for each other.” She tried to fight it at first, but gave up and slumped in his arms. They stayed like that, holding on to each other because they knew in the morning they would have to pretend everything was fine. That they hadn’t once torn each other apart. 

He kissed the top her head, tears brimming his own eyes. A small sob passed her lips, and he held her closer. 

“I wish we could go back in time.” 

“Me too.” 

“I love you.” 

“I know.” 


End file.
